Red Faction
The Red Faction was originally a militant guerrilla organization, founded circa 2075 amongst the Martian miners who were virtually enslaved by the Ultor Corporation. They fought and victoried in the First Martian Revolution with the aid of the Earth Defense Force. Whilst the Red Faction appeared to have melted away over the next half-century, they were not forgotten amongst the colonists of Mars. When the Earth Defense Force's governance turned sour, the Faction was resurrected and began to resist the regieme. This quickly sparked off the Revolution of 2125. After Mars was liberated from the EDF, the Red Faction became the military/peace-keeping wing of the colonist state. They continued to track down the remnants of the EDF after the Second Martian Revolution, and suspected they had wiped them off the face of the planet until the White Faction emerged 25 years later. They eventually defeated the White Faction, but its leader, Adam Hale, disappeared only to reappear decades later as the leader of the Cultists. The Cultists destroyed the old EDF Terraformer which forced the Martian colonists, Marauders, and Red Faction to relocate back beneath the ground as they had lived before the surface had been terraformed. History First Martian Revolution The Red Faction was founded by a mysterious figure calling herself Eos, to fight against the tyrannical Ultor Corporation. It incited an uprising throughout the oppressed ranks of the miners. With the aid of a miner named Parker, and a rebellious Ultor security technician called Hendrix, they succeeded. The Red Faction successfully claimed independence for Mars and the Earth Defense Force came to aid them, after which peace settled on Mars.Red Faction The situation changed fifty years later, when Earth began to run short of its resources and corruption festered within its leadership. The relationship between the EDF and the people of Mars turned awry very quickly. The EDF turned into the brutal overlords they had rescued the Martians from half a century earlier. They brought about martial law and turned the Martian Council into a puppet government. Commonwealth Civil War Another incarnation of the Red Faction existed on Earth, formed by a young commander named Echo and many citizens. Chancellor Victor Sopot used the Nano Technology to transform two-thousand soldiers into super soldiers. He feared the project, and ordered it to be terminated. In their place, he created mindless abominations. Fortunately, six of the two-thousand soldiers escaped destruction and fled underground. They became renegades, allied with the Red Faction on Earth: Alias, Tangier, Shrike, Quill, and Repta, lead by Molov.Red Faction II The Squad managed to crush much of Sopot's Security and Military forces, along with the Processed and many Sopot Elite Guards. The Red Faction rapidly claimed many areas and soon achieved victory by killing Sopot, after which Molov, the Squad leader, was declared the Chancellor of the Republic of the Commonwealth by Sopot's armies. He declared Alias, Echo, and Tangier as enemies of the state, and ordered them to be publicly executed. Tangier sneaked up behind Molov, taking him at gunpoint with a CMG-32 Submachine Gun. She allowed Alias and Echo to escape. The Red Faction was on their brink again, as Molov unleashed the more dangerous Urban Military, better known as Molov's Military. Alias took the action downtown, and Echo was killed by Quill, diverting to a counterattack. Second Martian Revolution A Marauder known as Samanya, sister of their leader Vasha, rescued Dan Mason and Hugo Davies from the EDF prison camps in Mariner Valley. The move turned Samanya into an outcast among her own people, so she joined the two in their attempt to resurrect the Red Faction anew with Davies at their head.Red Faction: Guerrilla In an elaborate EDF sting about a month before Alec Mason's arrival on Mars, an operative infiltrated the Red Faction and forced the organisation to scatter and regroup - abandoning their old base. Dan's charge rigger, Tyrell, was killed instantly - but the data gathered from the Armor Labs Sting on the members of Red Faction in the Parker sector was probably the cause of Dan's death, after having been pinged by the EDF. Dan was killed by an EDF Gunship, forcing his brother, still new to Mars, to join the insurgency. He ultimately helped the Second Red Faction win their guerilla war against the Earth Defense Force, liberating the sectors of Tharsis. Unfortunately, many Red Faction members, including their long-standing leader, died when the EDF raided the Badlands safe-house after its location had been betrayed by Jenkins. Although they managed to destroy the E.D.S. Hydra with the reluctant help of the Marauders, the organization was severely crippled for a time. After the successful second Red Faction uprising, the Red Faction became the military arm of the Martian state. They also achieved peace with the marauders afterr Alec married with Samanya. Five years later, the White Faction launched an attack on Mason House, killed Sam and kidnapped Lyre. This turned out to be vengeance for their former government, which had been brought down by their efforts. This attack caused the breaking truce between the Red Faction and Marauders once more. Dealing with the White Faction Twenty-five years after the revolution, Alec had become a sullen, retired man, burdened over losing his wife and daughter. Meanwhile Jake was a lieutenant in the Red Faction. Jake was informed that the remains of the EDF Dreadnought Hydra —destroyed in orbit by Alec at the end of the revolution— was falling to Mars and had to be searched for valuable technology. When searching the Hydra, with the help of Tess, an Earth technology expert, he discovered a group of Marauders, dressed similar to the ones he remembered kidnapping Lyra, who were carrying a device away from the ship. Jake attacked one of them and discovered it was a soldier he believed to be Lyra.Red Faction: Origins Jake returned to Alec and others and insisted that his sister was alive, but nobody believed him. Jake then decided to desert to Marauder territory to find her, and was accompanied by Tess, who wanted to recover more technology. Jake ditched Tess and was discovered by Marauders that same night, whom he managed to befriend reluctantly. The three made their way to Asimov Sector to find the White Faction, where Tess found them and became angered for being left behind. Tess helped them steal tracking codes to find the White Faction soldiers through a device, since they could not afford to buy them from the dealer. Tess also discovered the soldiers took a "Firework" from the crashed Hydra, which was part of a nuclear reactor. Back in Eos, Alec discovered that Jake was missing and so he contacted Matriarch Omaya, leader of the Marauders, to grant him mercy for trespassing into their land. Jake and Tess found the White Faction soldiers hiding in a ship near the Terraformer, which created a habitable atmosphere but also disrupted radar signals, effectively hiding the White Faction ship. Jake found Lyra, who recognized Jake but believed him to be dead, so she captured him and Tess. A White Faction leader, Adam Hale, tricked her into believing her family was dead and he saved her, which she still believed, even after finding Jake. Leonid and his companion, Jake’s Marauder friends, and Tess escaped and returned back to Eos. Jake warned the Red Faction that the White Faction took the Firework to attack Eos under the guise of the Marauders, starting a war between the two. The Red Faction didn't believe Jake and arrested him for treason and desertion. Another White Faction dreadnought, hidden under the ship Jake infiltrated, fired on Eos and prompted the Red Faction to mobilize an attack on the Marauders. Alec and Jake fought over the existence of Lyra in prison and were freed by Leonid and his companion. The group reentered the dreadnought and fought their way to Lyra. Hale believed Lyra discovered the truth and is helping her brother, which caused him to attack her. Jake and Lyra then teamed up to kill Hale and return to the transport with Alec to destroy the dreadnought with missiles. Alec and Lyra met again, for the first time since she had been kidnapped. The missile launcher was destroyed, so Jake planned to crash the plane into the dreadnought before Alec took the duty upon himself. He said goodbye over radio to his children and sacrificed himself to save Eos from the dreadnought. Back in Eos, Jake was commended for his actions and Alec was remembered as a hero of the Red Faction. Omaya, prompted by Leonid, revealed to be her son, agreed to form a new faction on Mars that has both Marauders and Colonists working together. Jake begun a new team with Tess and led Lyra back home for the first time in years. Plague Armageddon Twenty years later, the Red Faction were in a hurry to stop Adam Hale from destroying the terraformer that kept the surface stable. Darius Mason, the son of Jake, tried to catch up to Hale, and they eventually make it inside. There, they tried to find Adam Hale and stop him, before he demonlished the entire control of the Martian surface. They failed and were forced to go and live underground with Marauders.Red Faction: Armageddon Five years later, Darius had become a mercenary, after he left the Red Faction. After meeting with Kara, he was called by an unknown miner to open a seal in the ancient civilization cave. The seal has been found by Capek, before the Ultor Corperation established themselves on Mars and started to force the miners to work for them. Darius was able to break the seal, and asked the miners to put him down again. However, it turned out that the miners were disguised Cultists lead by Adam Hale, who thanked Darius for opening the seal that released the sleeping Plague and starting the Armageddon that almost destroyed Mars. Weapons and tactics During the first Red Faction uprising the movement used many weapons that were captured from the Security Guards of the Ultor Corporation or found around their buildings, as well as some from the Mercenaries. In their uprising against the EDF, the Red Faction favored guerilla tactics in their campaign against the EDF, including raiding facilities, attacking convoys and intercepting couriers. Their weapons were generally a mix of those captured from the enemy, mining equipment altered and put to a more violent use, and deadly improvised weapons that were created from salvage. *'Arc Welder' -An Electric weapon that can firing at mutiple enemies to paralyze their movement. *'Grinder' - Another improvised scrap weapon, the Grinder was absolutely lethal. It fired spinning metal discs at extreme speed towards enemies. *'Proximity Mine' - A powerful smart explosive fashioned from scrap, these could be upgraded to only be triggered by hostiles and were great defensively. *'Remote Charge' - Originally intended for mining, these had been utilized as weapons since the First Red Faction Uprising. *'Rocket Launcher '- A powerful blast very efffetively against Armor units like the tanks. *'Sledgehammer - '''Originally a mining tool, now a deadly melee weapon. *'Thermobaric Rocket Launcher - A deadly and dangerous launcher. Similar to the FTL-1 Fusion Rocket Launcher used by the Mercenaries in the First Red Faction uprising As the Red Faction grew into a military organization, they began developing more military-purpose weaponry. Some based off of previous designs, many upgraded from the Second Uprising, and many completely new. *Assault Rifle' - An automatic rifle, main weapon for Red Faction forces alike. Moderate rate of fire with moderate damage. *'Shotgun''' - An close quarters weapon, based on the CAS-10 Automatic Shotgun used on Earth in 2080. References Category:Factions